Seatback mounted device holders for vehicles are known options frequently added to a vehicle seat for viewing by second row passengers. These device holders can raise a concern for head impact scenarios. This is particularly true when the device holder is bottom hinged and viewed above an associated seatback. During viewing by a rear seat occupant, the screen and device holder is generally in an upward viewing position. Should a front or rear impact event occur, the forces generated can cause the unit to rotate towards the occupant. Simultaneous to unit rotation, the occupant's head may be thrust forward as the upper body rotates about the vehicle seat's lap belt. The result of the two rotational motions may be that the head's motion can intersect with that of the device holder. Similarly, if the device holder is in a downward or stored position, impact forces may rotate the unit upwards to intersect with the motion of the seat occupant's upper body.
Thus, a seatback or headrest device holder is desired having rotational limits, such that motion generated from impact forces is mitigated.